


Trinket why

by rybari



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybari/pseuds/rybari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary Tuesday: Banshee gets a text, and Trinket gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket why

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a derivative, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.

Banshee squinted. In the low light of the club, she could just barely make out a curly head slumped at the bar. She looked at her phone again.

 _Trinket is required for a briefing. Find her._  
  
Why they always asked _her_ to find Trinket was beyond her. Surely it couldn’t be that hard to take care of a sixteen-year-old girl. She weaved past a few very drunk twentysomethings and nudged Trinket’s shoulder. “Come on. You’re needed at headquarters.”  
  
Privately, Banshee thought that Trinket didn’t look like she’d make it out of the bar, much less to One’s summons. She looked that boneless kind of drunk that made Banshee’s head throb just to look at her. Her skin was warmer than usual to the touch. She frowned at the way Trinket was clutching a tumbler of something poison green.  
  
“That is enough alcohol for you.” Banshee pried it out of her grasp. Trinket moaned and tried to grab it back.  
  
“Banshee nooo.” she drawled out the no. Banshee gently put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from sliding off the stool and started paying the bartender, who looked only too happy to get Trinket out of his bar. “That was the happy juice.”  
  
She waited until the bartender had pocketed the cash. “You’re not even legal.” she hissed. “You should be glad that no one’s carded you.”  
  
“’m really pretty. That’s why.” mumbled Trinket, curling her fingers around Banshee’s hand. “Sixteen’s the age of consent, though. ’m really legal. For that.” She _winked_. Trinket grinned foolishly and _winked_ and it shouldn’t have worked. She stank of liquor and her hair was a mess and she looked like she was going to puke at any moment. She had absolutely no right to look charming. Banshee was horrified to feel a blush rising in her cheeks, and that she was blushing because of her sixteen-year-old partner. She swallowed hard, and then pulled her arm out of Trinket’s grasp.  
  
“I’m far too old for you.” she said loftily, and Trinket sighed with dramatic gusto. “One does need you, though. You can sleep in the car.”  
  
“More like I can sleep in _your_ – ”  
  
Banshee picked her up. It made Trinket look distinctly green, but she didn’t care. “One more terrible pick up line and I will leave you here.”  
  
“You’d never leave me.” Trinket said, and if it hadn’t been slurred, it would have been sweet. Banshee laid her in the back of her car, and was trying to shimmy back out again when Trinket grabbed a lock of her hair. She twirled it around her finger, first one way, then another.  
  
Banshee gently tugged her hair back. “Far,” she said firmly, pushing Trinket down onto the seat, “Far,” she said, as she pulled in close, close enough to feel Trinket’s vodka breath on her cheek, “ _Far_ too old for you.” She pecked Trinket’s forehead and smiled. “You’ll have to try harder next time.”  
  
“You are such a damn _tease_!” Trinket shouted. She tried getting up, but only succeeded in thrashing around blindly.  
  
Banshee lifted a bucket out of its hallowed place under the driver’s seat. “Throw up in the bucket or out the window. If I have to clean my car of your puke again, I will end you.”  
  
Trinket gripped the bucket and huddled into the seat as Banshee started the car. She watched Trinket’s body go from boneless awake to boneless asleep, slowly, as highway-orange squares of light passed her over, and sighed softly to herself. Six months into the partnership and she honestly didn't know if she was going to survive this kid. And as she watched Trinket's easy breathing, and the way shadows danced on her neck, she didn't know how long this kid was going to survive without her.


End file.
